


Valentine Vignette

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: First Valentine's Day fluff





	Valentine Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet has been in my head the last week, so I figured it was time to get it out there. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

  


Phryne noted it was a warmer than usual day in London as she stepped out onto the terrace. Shivering slightly, she heard the soft strains of the latest Cole Porter tune coming from the gramophone playing in the parlor. It wasn’t like Jack to just disappear like this, her stomach beginning to fill with butterflies. She knew he was an early riser. It came with the job. But it wasn’t like him to not at least leave a note if he left before she woke up.

She glanced at her watch. It was nearly time for dinner now. Jack had promised her a walk along the Thames that afternoon, and he was now over an hour late. 

Footsteps behind her startled her from her reverie as two arms wrapped around her. 

“Sorry I’m late, Phryne.” Jack sighed heavily. 

Phryne spun around in his arms, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Relief washed over her as she placed her head on his chest. 

“Jack! Where have you been? I’ve been so worried.”

“I’m sorry. Time just got away from me.” He stepped back from their embrace, and Phryne felt the smile fading from her face. Something just wasn’t right. 

“Jack, is something wrong?”

“Yes. I mean no.” He stumbled over the words avoiding eye contact.

“What is it, darling?”

Jack shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and looked around before meeting her eyes. “I couldn’t figure out what to get you.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

"Everything I looked at just didn't seem right. That's why I'm so late." He gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Phryne. I don't have anything for you."

In that moment it dawned on her what today was. Valentine’s Day. She should have known that Jack would be worried about making it special for her, being a hopeless romantic and all.

Phryne felt a rush of warmth, and she smiled up at him. "Give me your hand."

"What?" He frowned at her.

"Give me your hand."

Hesitantly, Jack extended his hand and she took it in hers. Instinctively, their fingers laced together. Phryne held their joined hands up between them. "You've already given me a present, Jack. You've given me this. Us. Your friendship. Your trust. That's something you don't give many people, and it's more important to me than any trinket or flowers ever could ever be."

Jack stared down at her, his face expressionless. Slowly, he raised their joined hands to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Phryne, I..." He paused and she could see the internal battle that he was waging with himself. Emotion filled his eyes and he tried to speak, but the words seemed to be caught inside him.

Phryne reached up with her free hand and pressed a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I do too..."

Pulling her close, Jack hugged her tightly and pressed his lips against her hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”


End file.
